


In Vino Vertitas.

by silver_sun



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_sun/pseuds/silver_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hadn’t been Tosh’s intention to get Ianto drunk, she’d only meant for it to be a meal and a couple of drinks between friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Vino Vertitas.

And the clear out of old fic that I haven't previous posted continues.

 **Title:** In Vino Vertitas.  
 **Characters:** Tosh, Ianto. (Sort of Ianto/Tosh)  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Summary:** It hadn’t been Tosh’s intention to get Ianto drunk, she’d only meant for it to be a meal and a couple of drinks between friends.  
 **A/N:** This was written for the first round of [](http://writerinadrawer.livejournal.com/profile)[**writerinadrawer**](http://writerinadrawer.livejournal.com/), for the seven challenge, but I couldn't work the name of an Olympic sport into it - so posted Free Fall instead <http://the-silver-sun.livejournal.com/32847.html> And this has been left to languish on a memory stick until now.

It hadn’t been Tosh’s intention to get Ianto drunk, she’d only meant for it to be a meal and a couple of drinks between friends, a sort of thank you for what he’d done for her at Brynblaidd, and later after what had happened with Mary. Something to cheer him up now Jack has disappeared.

But three hours and the best part of two bottles of wine later they both are.

Ianto looks relaxed and unbelievably young dressed in jeans and a tee-shirt, his face flushed slightly pink from the alcohol, as he wanders, barefoot, back from the kitchen.

He sits down, but misses the edge of the sofa, and ends up on the floor, surrounded by spilt popcorn. He’s laughing, and Tosh thinks tomorrow’s inevitable hangover might just be worth it for that alone.

The film, which the bored looking teenager at the video rental shop had assured her was a real feel good film, is, even with the aid of the wine, dire.

“We should do that,” Tosh says, as the credits roll.

“What?” Ianto voices slurs slightly, his accent having become more pronounced the more they've drunk. “Steal a camper van and drive to Las Vegas?”

Tosh laughs. “Get married.”

Ianto gives her a look suggesting he thinks she’s had too much wine.

“No, really, in ten years, if we’re both still single…”

“And alive, don’t forget alive.” Ianto waves his half empty wine glass at her, and she takes it from him, placing it on the floor.

“Of course we will be.”

“Yeah.” Ianto doesn’t sound very sure about it.

“Ianto.”

“Mmm”

“You are okay, aren’t you?” What she’d heard him thinking, his loss and pain, had troubled her, but there was no easy way of talking to him about it without making it obvious that she’d been listening in on his thoughts.

The hesitation is longer this time, but eventually Ianto says, “As much as any of us are.”

It’s not the best or most comforting of answers, but the fact that it isn’t an outright lie makes Tosh feel better about it. She’s seen enough horror in her life, and her own recruitment to Torchwood had hardly been under the best of circumstances, but looking at the emptiness in Ianto’s eyes right now she wonders just how much he has seen.

It's not something to be dwelling on tonight though, and Tosh says, “I think we've drunk enough tonight. I'll make us some tea.”

Ianto nods, and start to pick up the spilt popcorn.

It doesn't take long to make tea, but when Tosh comes back Ianto is curled up on the sofa, snoring softly.

Picking up a blanket that has been left over the back of an arm chair, Tosh drapes it over him. Removing a stray piece of popcorn from his hair, Tosh wonders whether in ten years time they will remember tonight. She hopes so.


End file.
